This invention relates to an incontinence and protective device including an inserted sanitary pad for animals which are domesticated, held in zoos and/or game preserves. The disposable sanitary pad is for absorbing and retaining potentially harmful body fluids that might be discharged by the animal.
Many domestic and/or captive animals, upon reaching old age, lose control over many of their body functions and, if not closely watched, will urinate while indoors or while traveling via automobile, air, train or other modes of transportation. Animal urine is known to contain chemical ingredients that have a harsh effect upon contacting various fabrics and, in particular, dyed fabrics that are used widely in rugs and furniture coverings. As a consequence, soiling these materials with animal urine can produce deep stains that are difficult, if not impossible, to remove using conventional cleaning methods. Similarly, a domestic animal that has experienced recent surgery may have a draining wound which, if left unprotected, can also soil fabrics and other materials coming in contact therewith. Beyond causing stains, this type of animal discharge usually produces lingering unpleasant odors and can create unsanitary conditions in normally occupied quarters.
A leather harness for supporting a waste catching bag or receptacle beneath the torso of an animal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,386. The harness involves a plurality of straps that are adapted to pass about the animal torso both longitudinally and circumferentially. The straps are buckled tightly in place to suspend a bag beneath the animal's rectum and a pad beneath its inguinal region. The tightly buckled leather straps seriously impede the animal's ability to move about or sit down. The harness is also difficult to fit to the animal's torso and is extremely uncomfortable. The pad cannot be brought beneath the hind legs of the animal and thus severely restricts the use of the device. Furthermore, because of its leather construction, the harness cannot be easily laundered or cleansed.
A similar device for collecting animal waste products is further disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,356. Here again a complex system of straps are used to hang a pair of refuse bags beneath the animal's anal and urinary cavities in an effort to catch discharged waste. Because of its bulkiness, the device prevents the animal from either sitting or lying down and is thus a source of potential discomfort to the animal. In the event the animal does attempt to sit or lie down, the contents of the bag will more than likely spill.
Another animal refuse collecting device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,562 in which a refuse bag is housed in a closely fitted jacket that fits about the rear part of the animal's torso. The jacket includes a zipper fastener and three flap fasteners that are designed to pass between the animal's hind legs and rear flanks. The jacket must be fitted to a specific animal and is thus relatively expensive. Furthermore, because of the tightness of the fit, the jacket can damage the animal fur and, in particular, its underwool. The jacket can also produce overheating of the animal when worn on hot days or indoors.